Gorefield
(Note: Special thanks to Know Your Meme) Gorefield appears to be a demonic version of the Jim Davis comic strip character Garfield from a series of five images that depict him as some sort of abomination which switches between appearances for each image. Appearances: (Note: Special thanks to TV Tropes) Image 1: Gorefield appears to be a big and bloated version of Garfield with elongated arms. Image 2: Gorefield appears to be a giant Garfield head on the body of a spider. Image 3: Gorefield appears to be a huge pile of flesh with pincers coming off. Image 4: Gorefield appears to have the body of a centipede. Image 5: Gorefield appears to be a gigantic entity with a bloated body and thin legs and a large tongue. Garfield Gameboy'd: In Liz's cutscene, Gorefield appears to a giant ordinary cat, but when Jon is in the basement, his body transforms into a huge mouth with razor sharp teeth. In Nermal's cutscene, Gorefield appears to have a snake like body. In the ending, Gorefield appears to be just nothing but just a severed head with bat wings. History: (Note: Special thanks to Know Your Meme) On October 22nd, 2013, artist Dubblebaby posted a comic in which Garfield consumed his owner Jon's house. In 2018, the character was featured in the SCP Foundation as SCP-3166, added by SCP Foundation user Tanhony on February 25th. On September 12th, 2018, Redditor mnvz posted an original three-panel comic strip in which "Garfold" was reimagined as a horror creature in /r/surrealmemes subreddit. The comic gained over 15,700 upvotes in six months. On September 14th, Redditor idea4granted posted a 3D animation of Garfield bouncing off the floor with the phrase "CONSUME LASAGNA" flashing on the screen, which gained over 12,600 upvotes. On September 18th, 2018, horror artist William Burke posted a black-and-white drawing of Garfield on Instagram. The drawing depicted Garfield as a monster holding his owner Jon Arbuckle in its hand and demanding to be given lasagna. The post gained over 11,600 likes in six months. Following the success of the first drawing, in October 2018 William Burke created four more artworks of Garfield as a horrible creature, each of them receiving over 10,000 likes on the artist's Instagram. The Will Burke's Garfield series has been multiple times reposted on Reddit, Twitter and other online platforms. For example, an October 12th repost of one of the images on /r/creepy subreddit accumulated over 57,600 upvotes in six months. On October 29th, 2018, animator Lumpy Touch posted a video of a mockup game based on one of the images on YouTube. The video gained over 766,000 views in five months, with Lumpy Touch continuing the series in the following month. The trend has since been picked up by other artists, including notable artwork by Omega Black. On October 8th, 2018, subreddit /r/imsorryjon was launched, collecting original works dedicated to the character. In early June 2019, the subreddit r/ImReallySorryJon was created as a place for NSFW original artworks dedicated to the character. Behavior: Gorefield is very hostile and manipulative, always stalking his owner Jon Arbuckle and killing others while asking for his owner for some lasagna. When Gorefield receives his lasagna, he becomes distracted, and after he's done consuming his lasagna, he continues his stalking and killing spree. Trivia: Gorefield was created by Dubblebaby, but then passed onto William Burke, then onto Lumpy Touch. Theme: Garfield Gameboy'd COMPLETE - Credits Category:Animals Category:Supernatural Category:Demon Category:Creature Category:Male Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Evil Category:Eyeless Category:Fucking Run Category:Cannibal Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutant Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Stalker Category:Adult Category:Ageless Category:Comedy Category:Joke